Strange Life
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: This is just a random story that popped into my head. Not really based on the whole movie series. Only bits and pieces. I don't own Underworld. Everything goes to their respectful owners.
1. Adopted

_People screaming, someone or something hissing and a baby crying._

I woke gasping again. I've been having this dream since two weeks ago. Tomorrow's my 8th birthday and my parents are throwing me a party. It's now morning and so I get ready for school. Hopefully I don't fall asleep. I have a math test today and I need to ace it to pass for the quarter. I've been having trouble with school the last two weeks due to lack of sleep and I've fallen asleep during the teacher's lectures. So my grades have been dropping and that's why I need to pass my math test. I walk down to the kitchen to eat some cereal and I see my mom up already drinking her coffee. "Morning, Mama."

She looks up and smiles. "Morning, Sarah. Couldn't sleep again?"

I shook my head and sat down with my breakfast. "No. I had that dream again. It seems to get worse and I don't know what to do."

"Just try focusing on your math test you have today and maybe it'll go away. Think of other things instead of the dream."

* * *

In the apartment across the street, Selene and Michael were watching from the window. Selene turned to her lover. "The dream's getting worse. She just got up and she shouldn't be up yet. She's eating breakfast."

"We'll pick her up at the school later this afternoon. Tomorrow is her 8th birthday and you know what that means." He replied.

"The lycans will be after her tonight. Humans too. The ones working with the lycans that is."

"Exactly. So it's safer we pick her up from school."

* * *

That afternoon, the couple went to the school and walked in the office. "Hello. May I help you?" The desk clerk asked.

"We're here to pick up Sarah Sophia Jenson" Selene said.

"Oh. Are you relatives?"

"Yes. We're her aunt and uncle from her dad's side. Once removed of course. I'm her dad's sister."

The clerk nodded and went to get Sarah. She brought her to the couple and they signed her out. Once outside, Sarah looked at them. "I've never seen you guys before. Who are you?"

Selene picked her up. "You're safe. Don't worry. Your 8th birthday is tomorrow, right?"

Sarah nodded. "How'd you know that?"

They got to the car and she put her in and got in on the other side in the back. Michael drove. "We've been keeping an eye on you."

"Like stalking?"

"No. Just to keep a safe watch on you. We've known you since you were born. Your parents aren't safe tonight and especially you. So you're safer with us. We can protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I asked curiously.

"Lycans and humans working with them. They want to harvest you and use you for something very terrible."

"What are lycans?"

"Warewolves. And they're VERY dangerous. You'll be with us for the rest of your life now."

"What about Mama and Papa?"

"I'm afraid, Sweetheart, they won't survive the attack tonight. We'd save them, but then you'd be by yourself and in more danger. We can't let them have you."

"Oh." I said sadly and looked down.

Michael parked and they went in the apartment. Selene sat Sarah's bag down and sat with her on the couch. "Hey, it's alright. We won't let them hurt you, Sarah."

I looked up with tears in my eyes. "But..."

"There's something you should know. You were adopted." Selene said.

"Adopted?"

"Yes. We had to give up our daughter the day she was born in order to keep her safe, but now we need her with us."

"You mean, you two are my parents?" I asked a bit shocked.

Selene sighed. "I'm afraid so, Sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"I always wondered why I felt like there was a hole in my heart. Like I didn't belong in my family." I said.

"And how do you feel now?"

I sat there and stared at her and finally spoke a minute later. "I feel complete. Why did you give me up?" I asked letting my new tears fall. "Did you not love me?"

Selene pulled her close and rubbed her back. "Oh, Baby. Of course we did. It was very hard for us to give you up, but we had to in order to protect you. You have no idea how much I wanted to come and take you back. How much I felt like giving you up was the wrong decision. I just wanted to raise my baby and keep her. But I couldn't. I'm so sorry." She whispered the last sentence and cried herself.

I continued to cry and hug her back. "I love you, Mommy." I said through my tears.

Selene smiled through her own tears and whispered back. "Oh, Baby. I love you too. I always have. There's not a minute that went by that I didn't think of you. You are my everything. You and your daddy."

I finally stopped crying at her words and looked to the man. He smiled and I got up going over to hug him. "I love you, Daddy."

Michael cried some happy tears and hugged her back. "I love you too, My Princess." He said and kissed her forehead.

There was knocking and we all looked to the door. "POLICE!" We heard from the other side. I hid behind Daddy while Mommy opened the door.

"Can we help you, Officer?" Selene asked.

The policeman showed her a picture of Sarah. "Have you seen this girl? Her parents reported her missing. Said they went to pick her up from school and they were told she was picked up an hour before that by relatives of theirs. Obviously whoever has her are not relatives or they would have contacted the parents."

"Daddy, I'm scared." I said and he picked me up.

The policeman looked to who talked and walked past Selene. "Put her down! You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Sarah Sophia Jenson." He said to Michael.

Michael (Daddy) pulled me close and I looked at him scared for my life. "I'm sorry. You're mistaken. This is our daughter." He said to the policeman.

He put me down and I ran to Mommy who picked me up. The policeman arrested Daddy and I screamed. "Let my DADDY go!"

He walked over to us. "What did you just say?"

"I said, let my Daddy go." I repeated looking him in the eye.

"Your parents are missing you."

"They aren't my parents. This is my Mommy and Daddy." I said hugging the couple.

"They told you to say that."

"We didn't tell her to say anything!" Selene yelled.

The policeman ripped me from Mommy's arms and left to take me to the house I originally lived in. They arrested Daddy and put him in the police car. I cried and screamed. "DADDY! MOMMY!"

"NO!" I heard my Mommy scream and saw her coming after me. She didn't make it and waited for the police to leave. I was in the house 'my parents' lived in. They started hugging me and cried. I just got out of their grip and ran to my room waiting to be with my real parents again.


	2. Explanation

Selene walked over to the house across the street and knocked. "Oh. Hello. I'm Winter Jenson. This is my husband Jake."

"My name is Selene Corvin. I'm here for Sarah."

"Sarah? Why?"

"She's in danger. May I come in?"

The couple let her in and they started to talk.

* * *

I was in my room when I heard 'my parents' talking to another female. I crept down the stairs and saw my Mommy. I was so happy. "MOMMY!" I yelled happily running to her and hugging her.

"Sarah, this is our neighbor Mrs. Corvin. Did you just call her Mommy?" Winter asked confused.

I looked at her and nodded. "She's my mommy. She came to save me."

Selene felt awkward about the couple, but hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. She looked back at Winter and Jake. "There's something you need to know. My husband and I didn't kidnap her. We're the ones that picked her up from school. It was to save her from the oncoming attack that's going to happen tonight. We figured it be better if she was with us before it so she wasn't found and taken."

"What does that have to do with her?" Jake asked.

"We've been keeping watch on her since she was born." Selene sighed not wanting to tell them, but knew she had to if she wanted to take her daughter home again. "Michael and I are her biological parents. The reason Sarah's in danger is because of what she is."

"What do you mean? She's human."

"No she's not. She's a hybrid like my husband."

"A hybrid of what?" Winter asked.

"Vampire and lycan."

"What's a lycan?"

"Warewolf."

"If she's half and half like your husband, what does that make you?"

"Vampire."

"How can you walk in the sunlight?" Jake asked.

"It was gift from a man named Alexander Corvinous."

"The first true immortal?"

"How'd you know that?"

"It's a myth everyone learns about in school. So if he's real, is the story of how vampires and warewolves came to be true?"

"Yes. Although the first warewolves were imprisoned and hunted down and killed. There was a baby born of warewolf parents in Viktor's prison. It was human."

"How's that possible?"

"The warewolves were to never take human form again until this baby boy was born. Lucian was his name. Viktor made more like him and kept them prisoner using them as slaves. They were used as daylight guardians of the vampires. This is how the lycans started. Viktor had a daughter named Sonja and she and the lycan Lucian fell in love. The union of lycans and vampires was forbidden. The two started seeing each other and secretly married. Sonja became pregnant and when Viktor found out, he sentenced her to death. Viktor feared the blending of the species and so he burned Sonja alive to kill it. Lucian escaped and took revenge on him. He wanted to avenge Sonja and their unborn child. He looked into the history of Alexander Corvinous' human descendants. Alexander had molded this plague disease to his body's benefit and the strain was carried down through his human descendants. I was nineteen and the war had spilled out into our house. I couldn't have saved my mother. Or my sister. Their screams woke me. My nieces, twin girls Annalise and Alexandria were barely six years old. They were butchered like animals."

"Jesus Christ." The couple said in unison.

"That's what Michael said too when I told him. Anyway, my father was out in the barn trying to fend them off. When I got there, he was dead too. Next thing I knew, I was in his arms. Viktor's. He drove them off and saved me. That night, he turned me into a vampire. Gave me the strength to avenge my family."

"Where does Michael come into this?"

"I had been a death dealer for six centuries. We were hunting lycans in the subway of Budapest. Michael was on his way to work. We saw each other and just looked at each other. Then a lycan heard us and started a shootout. A girl was hit and Michael dived in to save her. After the shooting, I went back to the mansion and investigated the pictures my partner Rigel took. I found they were following Michael. I went to his apartment to get some information from him and the lycans attacked. I got to him again and then we were chased by Lucian. I had this theory that Lucian was still alive. I was told he was dead, so I investigated. Kraven, our second in command was in league with him. They were planning to kill the elders and he was going to take over the coven and make a peace treaty with the lycans. This was a little over eight and half years ago. I found out Michael had been bitten and investigated as to why. When I found out he was the human descendant of Corvinous and his blood carried the needed strain to blend the species, I got another lycan and he proved it. I was telling Viktor of Kraven's treachery and he didn't believe me, so that's why I went to get proof. I had kissed Michael the night before and when Viktor told me to kill him, I went and saved him instead realizing how I felt for him. Even though I only knew him for two days. I got down there and when we tried to find our exit, Kraven stopped us and shot him with silver nitrate. I didn't know what to do, so I just cradled his head and teared up. Kraven then told me it wasn't the lycans that killed my family, but Viktor himself. I didn't believe it and then Kraven was gonna shoot me. Lucian distracted him and told me to bite Michael to save him. I thought back to what the lycan prisoner had said and did so. Viktor showed up and tried to kill him. I knew then that Kraven was right. Once Viktor got to almost actually killing Michael, I used his own sword and killed him. I saved Michael and avenged my family in the process. After that, it was just us. Two days later, Markus was awakened and came after us. He went to release his brother William the first warewolf. Michael and I got away and found a place to stay until daylight was over. We were in an abandoned barn and that's where we made love for the first time. However, that's the day I conceived Sarah. We went after Markus and ended up meeting Alexander. Markus found us and released William. Alexander gave me his blood while he was dying and that's what gave me more strength and the ability to walk in the sunlight. I thought Markus had killed Michael, so I was after him to avenge my lover. During trying to defeat William whom he had released, Michael somehow came back to life overcoming death and saved me when I got trapped. Markus escaped where I trapped him and so I went after him while Michael took care of William. He killed him and Markus almost killed me. I was able to stand the piercing of his wing and broke it. I stabbed it through his head and pushed him into the chopper blades killing him. That's when the sun came up and when it touched my skin, I didn't burn. A week later, I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy, but then during my fifth month, some humans found out about us and teamed up with the lycans. Michael and I found out they wanted our baby to try and come up with a solution to make bigger and stronger lycans ones immune to silver and so when Sarah was born, we had to give her up. I wanted to keep her so badly and raise her myself, but I knew I couldn't, so I took her to a church. Told the nun there that I wanted her name to be Sarah Sophia and that she was to be put in a good home. That's when you guys adopted her. The nun told us and we stood back watching her grow up from afar until we found out that the lycans and humans working with them were gonna come after her tonight to harvest her. That's why we need her with us because we're the only ones who can protect her now."


	3. The Last Night

"Damn. So what can we do?" Winter asked.

"I need you two to drop the kidnap charges and help me get Michael out of jail."

They nodded and went to the jail. Selene took Sarah with her while the couple were distracting the guards and dropping the kidnap charges. Selene and Sarah broke into Michael's cell and released him. It was the first time Sarah used her powers. Once Michael was free, the trio left and met the couple at the door. They went back to the house and got Sarah some clothes and needed bathroom supplies and then the trio went home. Once in their apartment, Sarah got her bath and got ready for bed. Once that was done, Selene tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead. "Mommy, can you sing to me?"

Selene smiled and stroked her hair. "_Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are._"

I laughed. "I liked it, but that lullaby doesn't put me to sleep anymore. Do you know something else?"

Selene sighed and sang again. "_You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this. I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine._

_But I know it's a lie! This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere, you want me to be. This is the last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything, you need me to be._

_Your parents say everything is your fault. But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all. I'm so sick of when they say, 'It's just a phase you'll be ok. You're fine._

_But I know it's a lie! This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere, you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything, you need me to be._

_The night is so long, when everything's wrong. If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on. Tonight... tonight._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere, you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything, you need me to be._

_I won't let you say goodbye and I'll be your reason why. The last night, away from me. Away from me._" She whispered the last line and smiled when she noticed Sarah had fallen asleep. "Good nite, My Beautiful Sarah Sophia." She whispered and kissed her forehead. She walked out to the living room where Michael was and sat down on his lap.

Michael had been reading his book and didn't hear her walk in. When he felt someone sit on him, he put the book down and smiled. "She asleep?"

"Yeah. Hopefully she'll stay that way for a few hours. She hasn't slept in two weeks."

Michael nodded in agreement and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you, Selene. Sarah too. The two of you are my world."

"I know, Michael. I'm just glad to have our daughter back. You don't know how many times in these eight years I almost went to take her back. I wanted to so many times, I finally almost did, but then the thought of her being taken from us stopped me."

"I know, Hunny. Me too." He said and kissed her again.


	4. First Horrible Nightmare

The couple made love in their room across from Sarah's and an hour passed. Sarah was still asleep and the couple had just fallen asleep themselves.

_I was doing my homework when I heard thuds from the roof. Next thing I knew, I heard shooting and growling. I heard a hiss and then a snap. I then heard a growl that sounded like there was a hiss behind it. I heard slamming and more shooting and then sudden silence. I stopped what I was doing and opened my bedroon door a crack to peek out and see what was going on. What I saw was blood and bodies everywhere. Two bodies I recognized as my parents and I screamed running to them trying to wake them, but it wasn't working. I screamed and cried until it hurt._

I woke up gasping and screamed. I then hear my bedroom door slam open and look over to find Mommy and Daddy with worried expressions on their faces. I had tears streaming down my face and they sat next to me on the bed. Mommy pulled me in for a hug and I just sobbed into her chest. I felt Daddy rub my back at the same time. "What's wrong, Sarah?" They asked simultaneously.

I started talking still sobbing. "It was horrible. At first it was all good, but then I was in my room doing my homework when I heard thuds on the roof and then shooting and growling and hissing. I heard a snap a...a...and then a growl with a hiss behind it. After that, it was just sudden silence. I peeked out of my room to see what was going on and I saw blood and bodies everywhere. I noticed two bodies were y...y...yours and Daddy's. I screamed and cried trying to wake you up, but it wasn't working. So then I just started screaming and crying until it hurt. You and Daddy were d...d...d...dead and that's when I woke up crying and screaming."

"Oh, Baby Girl. That's never going to happen. We'll always be here. We never lost a battle and we never will. Your daddy and I are indestructible. We can make mistakes sometimes and get captured possibly, but never killed. I promise." Selene said and kissed the top of her head.

I looked up wiping my eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. You have nothing to worry about."


	5. But I Do Love You

I looked at her hugging her tight. "I haven't done it before in my eight years, but can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

"Sure, Baby. Come on."

"Wait! I want my teddy." I cried as she began to take me to their room.

Michael grabbed the requested bear and followed them to their room. Selene sat Sarah on the middle of the bed and layed beside her as Michael gave her the bear and layed on the other side of her. Selene pulled the blankets over them and Sarah snuggled into her mother's comforting embrace. "Will you sing to me again, Mommy? I like it when you sing to me."

Selene began singing. "_Oh, oh. Oh, no, oh, oh. There's a place, that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone. If I show it to you now, will it make you run away? Or will you stay? Even if it hurts? Even if I try to push you out, will you return? And remind me who I really am. Please remind me who I really am._

_Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond. From black dust. It's hard to know what can become if you give up. So don't give up on me. Please remind me who I really am._

___Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away. Don't run away. Just tell me that you will stay! Promise me you will stay! Don't run away. Don't run away. Just promise me you will stay! Promise me you will stay. Will you love me? Oh! __Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect!, but we're worth it. You know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?_ _Don't run away. Don't run away. Don't run away. Promise you'll stay._"

My eyes were getting droopy, but I was still awake. "Sing another?" I asked sleepily.

"_I don't like to, be alone in the night. And I don't like to, hear I'm wrong when I'm right. And I don't like to, have the rain on my shoes, but I do love you. But I do love you._

_I don't like to, see the sky painted gray. And I don't like when, nothing's going my way. And I don't like to, be the one with the blues, but I do love you. But I do love you._

_Love everything about the way you're loving me. The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep. And I love to kiss you in the rain. I love everything you do. Oh I do. I don't like to, turn the radio on. Just to find I, missed my favorite song. And I don't like to, be the last one with the news, but I do love you. But I do love you._

___Love everything about the way you're loving me. The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep. And I love to kiss you in the rain. I love everything you do. Oh I do. I don't like to, be alone in the night. And I don't like to, hear I'm wrong when I'm right. And I don't like to, have the rain on my shoes, but I do love you. But I do love you. But I do love you. But I do, love you._" Selene sang and she heard the labored breathing of Sarah sound asleep. Michael's too. The song must have put both her loved ones to sleep. *Well, at least they'll both have a good night's sleep this way. Michael and Sarah could both use it.*


	6. The Dream

In Sarah's dream.

_I'm outside a large castle in what looks to be a backyard. There are people everywhere. I don't know what they are. There's a forest at the end of the yard. Curious, I walk into it. "Sarah!" I hear someone call. I turn around and see a girl with blue eyes and long brown hair running towards me. "Sarah, what are you doing? You know it's dangerous in there."_

_"What can be so dangerous about it, Zara? They say it's dangerous, but they never say why. What's so bad about it? I'm going in to check it out."_

_"Wait. Then let me come with you. You're my best friend."_

_I nod and we walk into the forest together. We find what seems to be a well of some kind ten minutes later in a small clearing and walk up to it. "A well. I wonder who built a well in a clearing of a forest."_

_Zara and I look down into it and notice it's dry. "It's dry. There's no water. That's weird." Zara says._

_"Maybe the lake it runs from is dried up. It's probably been here for over a hundred years." I reply._

_There's a bustle from behind us and we turn around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" We said in unison._

_There's another bustle and something jumps out. We sigh in relief. "It's just a bunny." I say laughing._

_"And you jumped when it came out." Zara said laughing at me._

_"So did you! I wasn't the only one scared."_

_Zara sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Lets keep going and see what else is back here."_

_"So now you're curious? Ok. Lets go." I said pulling her further into the forest._

_We walk for about an hour and find a cabin in the middle of nowhere. "A cabin. I wonder if someone lives here." Zara said. "Lets check it out."_

_"Wait." I say pulling her back._

_"What's wrong, Sarah?"_

_"I have a bad feeling about this place. Maybe we should turn back."_

_"Come on, Sarah. It can't be that bad. Besides, this was originally your idea in the first place. We've come this far. Lets not give up now."_

_I sigh. "Alright. But if something bad happens, we run and tell no one of this little adventure and I get to tell you I told you so."_

_"Oh, alright. Agreed."_

_We walk up to the cabin's door and knock. "Hello? Is anybody home? Does someone live here?"_

_"Sarah!" Zara whispers urgently._

_I look over to find her looking through a window. "What is it, Zara? What do you see?"_

_"There's dust everywhere. I think it's abandoned. Lets go inside."_

_I turn the doorknob and it opens. We walk in and I find a broken picture of a small family on the floor. "Zara, take a look at this."_

_Zara walks over. "What is it?"_

_I hand her the picture. "It's a picture of a small family."_

_"Huh!"_

_"What is it? What's wrong?"_

_"It's me. It's me as a baby and my parents and my big brother. I've got a picture similar to this back home." She said starting to cry._

_"What?! I didn't know you had other parents."_

_"Like you, I was adopted as a baby. I never actually knew my parents. I was told we were attacked and I was rescued by Haley and Kyle. Haley told me my brother and parents were killed by lycans. I was the only one to survive. They took me in and raised me. They found only one picture of us all together and gave it to me when I was three. Said that I was adopted by them after they rescued me. I never asked anything about them or thought about them since."_

_"I'm sorry, Zara. I know how you feel. Not about losing family to lycans, but being adopted. When I was adopted, I grew up feeling like I wasn't complete somehow. Like my parents weren't who they said they were. On my eighth birthday, my real parents came to pick me up from school. They told me everything and I felt complete afterwards. I never wanted to go back to my adopted parents after that. I was sad at first that my real parents gave me up, but after my mom explained it was to protect me, I understood. As much as she wanted to keep me, she couldn't for my protection. The only way I'd be safe was to be adopted by humans that could be trusted. They had to watch me grow up from afar and it killed them inside. Mom said she almost came to get me so many times, but the only thing that kept her from it, was the thought of the lycans finding me and killing me before I even got to be a child. The day they brought me back, that night, lycans showed up at my adopted parents house and killed them. As innocent as they were, Mom and Daddy couldn't save them without the lycans being able to find me. So my adopted parents were killed for my safety. Mom and Daddy felt guilty, but knew that it had to happen. So now I'm where I belong. I don't fret about that day because I know it had to happen. It was destiny."_

_"I understand. Thank you, Sarah."_

_"No problem."_

_There was a sudden burst through the door. "Who goes there!?" A man voiced._

_Zara and I looked in his direction and he stopped looking at Zara shocked. "Zara?" He whispered._

_"Yeah. Who are you?"_

_"It's me. Jake. Your big brother." He said hugging her._

_"I was told you were killed along with Mom and Dad."_

_"They were wrong. I survived the attack like you did. I was injured, but I survived. Mom and Dad were the only ones that were killed. I was unconscious when those vampires took you. I woke up in a hospital and when I got out, I came looking for you. I never found you, but I kept looking. I promised Mom and Dad I'd take care of you if anything ever happened to them. I'm so glad you're ok."_

_Zara pulled away. "This is my best friend Sarah Corvin. She's like my sister."_

* * *

I woke up and it was morning. Mom came in the room. "You alright, Sweetheart?"

I looked at her. "Yeah. I'm fine. Weird dream is all. What time is it?"

"10:00. Breakfast is ready. Daddy made french toast. You hungry?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I said and she left. I got dressed and brushed my hair. When I decided I looked ok for the day, I walked out to the kitchen and sat down where a plate of french toast was waiting for me.

"Sarah, you alright?" Michael asked.

I looked up. "I'm fine. I just had a really weird dream. I can't stop thinking about it." I said and went back to eating.

"Do you want to talk about it? You seem like something was wrong or something."

I finished my meal and swallowed before I answered. "No. I'm fine. Really, Daddy. I'm ok."

"Alright then. You know you can tell us anything if need be."

"I know. I'm gonna go do my homework from yesterday. I like having it done early so I don't have to worry about it."

"Ok, Princess. Your mother and I are gonna go get some needed supplies from a safe house and we'll be back. We have to leave tonight for a new home."

"Ok. See you later then." I said and went to my room to do my homework.


	7. Moving and Zara

Selene looked at Michael after hearing Sarah's bedroom door click shut. "Do you really think she's ok?"

"I don't know. Something tells me she'll tell us when she's ready."

Selene nodded and went to wash the dishes. Ten minutes later, she and Michael went and gathered necessary weapons and went to the safe house near by to gather the necessary supplies for the move.

* * *

I heard Mommy and Daddy leave. I sat in my room to do my homework and finished it quickly. I put a CD in my stereo system and turned it on. I guess it was Taylor Swift's Red album. I didn't really pay attention to which disc I grabbed, but recognized the song as State of Grace. That's how I knew which one I put in. I listened to it for about two hours when something busted in and roared. I quickly hid in my closet and waited for my parents to return. Something busted my closet door off its hinges and I found what I guessed was a lycan standing there. I screamed and it grabbed me by the throat. As I'm losing consciousness, I hear someone else bust in the front door and start shooting. "I'll hold them off! You get Sarah!" I heard Daddy yell. Next thing I know, I black out and I feel someone take me from the monster that hurt me.

"SARAH! SARAH! WAKE UP!" Selene yells starting to cry.

I groan and open my eyes. "Mommy?" I asked weakly.

"I'm here, Baby. It's me." She said cradling me close to her.

I felt her tears hit my cheek and I woke completely. I sat up and hugged her starting to cry myself. "They hurt me, Mommy. I was so scared."

She hugged me tighter and stroked my hair. "Shhhhhh. It's ok now, Princess. It's ok. It's ok. Mommy's here now. Shhhhhhhh." She soothed and kissed my temple.

Daddy came in and hugged us both. "Are you ok, Sarah?" He asked concerned.

I nodded. "I am now." I said pulling away enough to look at him and wiping my tears. "They hurt me though."

"We're leaving now. Hurry and get packed. Mommy will help you. Selene, I'll grab our stuff."

Selene nodded and they went as directed.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, everyone was packed and everything was loaded in the car. I got in the back with Mommy and fell asleep. Michael drove and headed towards Europe. An hour passed and Selene spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"Back to Europe. It's the only place that's safe for her. It's not just us anymore. We have our daughter back and she's our first priority. It's the only place she'll be safe."

"Go to Budapest. We can take over my old coven. I know we've been running from them, but it's time they learned the truth. If we can take over as the leaders, Sarah will be safe there. We'll make a peace treaty with the lycans. One where they won't be slaves, but one where we can all live together in peace."

"Do you really think we can convince them?"

"We have no choice. For Sarah's sake, we have to try."

"Very well. Budapest it is." He replied heading straight for the said city.

* * *

They arrived about a week later and parked at the gate of the old vampire mansion of Ordogahz. "Well, we're here." Michael said.

Selene got out with Sarah in her arms and pushed the button to the control room. A black man showed up. "Selene?"

"Kahn? I thought you were dead."

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over Europe for you. Is Michael with you?"

"Yes. We've come to tell everyone of what's happened. Michael and I want to become the new leaders of the coven and make a peace treaty with the lycans where we can all live together in peace."

"But they started the war."

"No, Kahn. They didn't. Viktor did by burning his daughter Sonja alive because she fell in love with a lycan. Markus was no better. I'm the one that killed both elders. It was the only way to stop the madness. Viktor's the one that killed my family. I knew everyone would be after us. That's why we left. Can we come in? Sarah's getting cold."

"Who's Sarah?"

"Our daughter. She's eight years old. It's a long story. But please let us do this."

Kahn nodded and opened the gate. Selene got in the car and Michael drove into the garage. They all got out and Sarah stirred in Selene's arms as Kahn met them at the door to the inside. "Mommy?"

Selene looked at her. "Shhhh. It's ok, Baby. You're safe."

"Where are we?"

"At my old coven in Europe. Daddy and I are gonna try and become the new leaders. If this works, this is where we'll be living. This is Kahn. He's an old friend of mine." Selene said pointing to Kahn.

I looked to where she pointed and saw a black man standing there. "Hi." I said shyly.

"Hello. You must be Sarah." He said.

I nodded. "You and my mommy are friends?" I asked.

"Yes. Very old friends. Don't worry. You'll be safe here."

Michael and Selene walked in and Kahn gathered everyone to a meeting. Sarah hugged Selene shyly as everyone sat down and looked to the three. "I know what you all think of me because I killed Viktor all those years ago. But I can assure you that he was the one in the wrong. The elders have lied to us all and we've been doing their dirty work by killing the lycans. The lycans did not start the war. Viktor did. Six hundred and nine years ago, Viktor had a daughter Sonja who fell in love with one of the lycan slaves. Lucian. He was not dead as we were lead to believe. I investigated this when the lycans were following my mate Michael. Sonja and Lucian secretly married and she became pregnant. Viktor found out and feared the blending of our species. So in order to get rid of this supposed threat, Viktor burned Sonja alive. His own flesh and blood burned alive because she loved a lycan. The lycans were never our enemies. They were the innocents in this whole god forsaken war. Sonja's burning is what started the war. NOT the lycans. After I learned all this and what Lucian wanted Michael for, I went to save him. Michael was a human brought into the middle of our war against his will. Lucian found out that he is a direct descendant of our founding father. The first true immortal Alexander Corvinus. He wanted his blood to combine our species and end this war. I saved Michael, but not before he was turned into a lycan. Lucian had bitten him and later during the final battle, Kraven shot him full of silver nitrate. At the time, Lucian was presumed dead for good, but he showed up and distracted Kraven. He was going to kill me because I chose to love a lycan over him. But Lucian saved me and told me to bite Michael. When I realized that was the only way to save him, I bit him. Michael became the first hybrid that ever existed. Two days later, Markus awakened and killed Kraven. He came after me and Michael and he was after the pendent that opened his brother William's cell to release him. Michael and I mated that day for the first time and I conceived a child of my own. Markus found us when we ran into Alexander Corvinus. He fought Michael and threw him onto a table with a large pipe sticking out of it. The pipe went through his heart and when I found him, I thought he was dead. I then decided to avenge my mate and went after Markus. But before I could, I found Alexander laying on his death bed. He gave me his blood and made me stronger. I went after Markus and tried to save the world. I eventually got trapped and somehow, I was saved. I turned to find Michael alive and well. He had overcame death and we were reunited once again. Michael killed William and I killed Markus. The sun came up and when it touched my skin, I did not burn. I can now walk in the daylight. It was Alexander's gift to me to save the world. I am now a new vampire species. A week after our encounter, I found out I was pregnant. This child in my arms is proof that vampires and lycans can live in peace. Sarah is our daughter. Eight years ago, I gave birth to her. I put her up for adoption once Michael and I got to the United States. It was the only way to keep her safe. I found out during my pregnancy that the lycans that lived there wanted her to create larger and stronger lycans. Ones that are immune to silver. Michael and I watched her grow up from afar with human parents for the past eight years. A week ago, the lycans found her and were going to come after her to harvest her for their use. Michael and I got her back and we came here. This is her only chance of survival. Now I ask that Michael and I become your new leaders and we make a peace treaty with the lycans here in Budapest."

Kahn stepped up. "For those who approve of this, say I."

"I."

"I."

This continued until everyone was announced. Selene smiled and kissed Michael passionately. "You did it."

"I had to. It's her only hope to survive."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mommy."

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Baby." She said and carried her to her old room. "This was my room. It's yours now."

"WOW! It's so big." I said looking around.

Daddy came in at that moment with my things and unpacked quickly. "Like the room?"

"It's HUGE!" I said in wonder.

Mommy giggled and sat me on my feet. I ran to a door and found it to be a bathroom. "I have my own bathroom?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. It is all yours. There's an extra room over here for a play room or whatever you want." She said opening an attached door to another room.

I looked in. "COOL! What about my closet?"

Selene opened the closet door and opened the secret passage to keep old keepsakes. It's where she kept her favorite weapons when she first lived here. "The secret passage is where I kept my favorite weapons. But I suggest you use it for old keepsakes."

"NEAT!"

Selene closed the passage and closed the door. "Go ahead and look around the place. Daddy and I have to go to our room to unpack and then we have a meeting with the death dealers to make a peace treaty."

"Ok." I said happily and hugged her. She hugged me back and they were off.

* * *

I went down to find the kitchen. I was getting hungry. When I got there, I found a young girl about my age. She had blue eyes and long brown hair. "Hi!"

She turned around and smiled. "Hi! You must be the new hybrid girl."

"Yep. My name's Sarah Sophia Corvin. What's yours?"

"I'm Zara Kathleen Harper."

"Nice to meet you, Zara. How old are you?"

"I'm nine."

"I'm eight."

"Cool! I think we'll make great friends. I don't really like anyone else our age around here. They seem evil for some reason."

"Me either. Everyone I passed kept giving me these weird looks like I was food or something."

"Yeah. Everyone here is like that. But not me! I'm like totally different."

"Me too. I was raised by humans. Until a week ago. Mommy and Daddy saved me and I feel whole inside. My human family didn't feel right. I never felt like I belonged. And now I know why. It's because I'm different. But now that I'm with my real parents, I'm really happy. Mommy explained everything."

"WOW! You've been through a lot. I'm sorry you never felt right with your human family. I can't imagine what that feels like. I was raised by vampires. Haley and her mate saved me as a baby. I was human once, but my family was attacked by lycans. My parents were killed and my brother was killed. He was nine when it happened. I was the only one to survive. Haley and her mate showed up and killed the lycans. They saved me and raised me. Now they're the only parents I know. I wish I knew my older brother though. I always wanted a sibling."

"I'm sorry. I guess in a way, we're a lot alike."

"You're right. Come on. I want you to meet my parents."

"COOL!" I said and followed my new best friend.


	8. Hurt

Zara drug Sarah along and stopped when she found Haley. "Hey, Mama. I want you to meet someone."

Haley turned around and smiled. "Why hello there. What's your name, Sweetheart?"

"I'm Sarah Sophia Corvin."

"Oh. The hybrid child."

I nodded. "Yeah. I've only known Mommy and Daddy for a week, but I'm happy. After I saw my room, I went to look for the kitchen. When I got there, Zara was standing there. We talked and now..."

"We're best friends!" Zara shouted excitedly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sarah. I hope you're happy with your new life here."

"Thank you. Nice meeting you." I said and Zara dragged me out of the room. "Whoa! Slow down, Zara!"

She stopped. "What?"

"Where are we going now?"

"I want to meet YOUR parents now."

"Oh. Ok!" I said and took her to where my parents were having their meeting. We burst through the door and everyone turned to stare at us. "Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy." I said dragging Zara with me.

"What is it, Baby? We're in the middle of our meeting."

"I want you to meet my new best friend. This is Zara Kathleen Harper." I said happily.

"Hello, Zara." Mommy greeted politely.

"Hello."

"How old are you?"

"Nine. I was saved by Haley and her mate when I was just a baby. My family was attacked by lycans and I was the only survivor. So now I'm here. Haley and her mate raised me. They're the only parents I know."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I'm glad you're ok. You two be careful and don't go into the woods if you go in the backyard."

"Ok!" We said in unison and took off.

Selene shook her head with a half smile on her face. "At least she made a friend."

"Yes. Now back to our discussion." Michael said turning to the group.

Jason raised his hand. "I have something to say."

"Go ahead."

"What if the lycans refuse to make peace?"

"Then we keep trying. Sooner or later they'll have to agree. This war can't go on forever. It's stupid and useless. And not to mention, it's dangerous for our children. They need to grow up in a better, more peaceful life. One where we can all get along and live together. Despite our differences." Selene said in way of explanation.

"When do we leave?" Kahn asked.

"As soon as night falls. Get yourselves equipped and ready. We have a peace treaty to make."

Everyone nodded and left to the armory.

* * *

Zara and Sarah went to the large backyard to play. "Lets play tag!" Sarah said.

"Ok! You're it!" She said tagging her and running away.

I laughed and chased her. "I'm gonna get you!" I called gaining on her.

We laughed and she ran as I chased. I caught up and tagged her. "Nice catch!" She said turning to chase me. I squealed in laughter and ran like heck. "I'm gonna catch you, Sarah!"

I ran faster and hid behind a near by tree. "Come and get me!" I called playfully.

She found me and tagged me. "That was so unfair." Zara said giggling.

"No it wasn't. I just hid." I said playfully back and we fell to the ground giggling like two children who just played a prank on our parents.

A twig snapping was heard behind us and we jumped up startled. "What was that?" Zara asked.

"I don't know. Lets go inside. It's getting dark." I said turning around to head back in the mansion.

Another snap was heard and then something jumped out at us roaring. "AAAAAHHHHH!" We screamed in unison. We ran like heck back to the mansion. The lycan was gaining on us.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!" I screamed as we ran.

* * *

Selene and Michael were headed to the armory to get ready to meet with the lycans when they heard sudden screaming. "MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!"

Selene looked to Michael terrified. "SARAH!" They quickly grabbed near by weapons. Selene grabbed her berettas and ran outside with Michael who grabbed a sword.

Zara and I kept running and then the lycan grabbed us by our throats as it caught up to us. "SARAH! ZARA!" I heard Mommy and Daddy yell in unison. Mommy started shooting the lycan and it dropped us.

I looked over to see her unconscious. "ZARA!" I screamed scared I might have just lost my new best friend. I crawled over to her and tried shaking her awake. When she didn't move, I started crying. "MOMMY! ZARA'S NOT WAKING UP!"

Selene heard Sarah scream and left Michael to finish off the beast. When she dropped next to her daughter, Sarah hugged her tight and cried. Selene checked for a pulse. "She's alive, but barely. She needs medical help." She said as she picked up her crying daughter and the unconscious Zara. She carried them in and Selene rushed to the hospital wing of the mansion. "I need a doctor! A child's unconscious!" She yelled at the medical staff as she layed Zara on a near by hospital bed.

A woman doctor came running in. "What's happened?"

"Zara and my daughter were outside playing in the backyard when Michael and I heard screaming. We ran outside to find a lycan had them by their throats. I shot it and it dropped them. Sarah's ok, but Zara's unconscious. She's alive, but she needs medical attention." Selene said as the doctor hooked Zara up to a heart monitor.

"My name is Doctor Jillian Moss." The doctor said as she checked for any broken bones.

"Dr. Moss, is Zara going to be ok?" I asked tears still running down my cheeks.

Dr. Jillian Moss looked at me and smiled. "She's going to be just fine. She just needs to eat something."

"Really?" I asked wiping my tears.

"Yes. If there's anything else, just ask."

"Thank you." Mommy said and we went to the kitchen to get some blood for her. We came back and she was awake.

"ZARA!" I cried relieved as I hugged her. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Is that for me?" She asked Mommy.

"Yes. Eat up, but eat slowly. The lycan almost choked you to death." Mommy said handing her the blood.

She ate it slow and when she finished, I watched as the bruises healed on her neck. She handed the cup back to Mommy and thanked her. "Thank you. I feel better now."

"You're welcome. What happened exactly?"

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure. Sleep well, Zara." Mommy said kissing her temple.

"Nite, Zara." I said hugging her.

"Nite, Sarah." She replied and hugged me back.

I smiled and followed Mommy to my room. I got in bed and smiled as she kissed my forehead. "Need anything, Princess?"

"I was scared I might lose my new best friend." I said sadly.

"I know, Baby. But she's ok now. You two be careful from now on out there."

"We will. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, My Little Sarah Sophia." She said and kissed my cheek as she tucked me in.

She handed me my teddy and started to leave. "Wait!"

She turned around. "Yes, My Darling?"

"I need you to sing to me." I said. "After what happened, I need you to sing to me."

Selene sat on the edge of the bed and started singing. "_If there's a prize for rotten judgement. I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history. Been there. Done that. Oh no!_

_No chance! No way! I won't say it no, no. It's too, cliche'. I won't say I'm in love._

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, "Get a grip, Girl." Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Ohohohohoh! Oh no!_

_No chance! No way! The scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!_

_No way, Ohzay! I won't say it! Get OFF my case! I won't say it!_

_Ohohohohohohohohohoh. At least out loud. I won't say I'm in..._ love."

Sarah yawned and smiled. "Another please." She asked sleepily.

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face. You told me how proud you were, but I walked away. If only I knew! What I know today. Oohoohoohoohooh! Oohoohooh. I would hold you in my arms. I would take the pain away! Thank you for all you've done. Forgive all your mistakes! There's nothing I wouldn't do. To hear your voice again! Sometimes I wanna call you. But I know you won't be there! Ohohohoh!_

_I'm sorry for, blaming you! For everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself. By hurting you._

_Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit. Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss. It was so hard to say goodbye. When it comes to this. Oohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohohoh! Would you tell me I was wrong?! Would you help me understand?! Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?! There's nothing I wouldn't do. To have just one more chance! To look into your eyes. And see you looking back! Ohohoh!_

_I'm sorry for, blaming you! For everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself. Ohohohohoh._

_If I had just one more day! I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away! Ohohohohoh! It's dangerous. It's so out of line! To try and turn back time._

_I'm sorry for, blaming you! For everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself. By hurting_ you."

Selene finished and heard the the labored breathing of Sarah next to her. She smiled and kissed her forehead then walked out of the room and to the armory.


End file.
